


The Branch of the Banshees

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: hello!! can you make an imagine where Y/N is stiles’ little sister and he thinks that she is a banshee but Y/N can’t take the news (even though she know about the supernatural world she never wanted to be a part of it) and the idea of feeling other people’s death drives her insane kinda thing? but then lydia helps her to deal with it or something like that? xx
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader (platonic)





	The Branch of the Banshees

She couldn’t take it. Didn’t want to. Everything had been fine until Stiles opened his big brother mouth, letting her know what he had been thinking, about her. 

«Y/n, please understand!» He begged, trying to take her hand in his, but she just pulled it away. He sighed, placing his hands on her knees. She was sitting at the edge of his bed, him standing crouched down in front of her, trying to get her to look him in the eye. 

«I know it’s a lot to take in and all, but I think you know as well as me that I’m right about this.» He whispered. She knew he was right, she had seen the signs after all. She had even done the research yourself, turning every stick and stone she could find in their family tree, and the search had been for nothing. Now it was only denial left when even her brother had found out the same thing as she had. 

Y/n and Stiles were alike in many ways, one very strong one not wanting to be apart of the supernatural, not wanting to be one of them, but they would gladly help. Yet here she was, a supernatural being, a banshee. Y/n and Stiles had both found the enormous branch in their family tree, where every single being seemed to have a connection to the dead, the banshee branch. Or that was at least what the two had called it. 

The thing about all of this was that Y/n herself, was a part of that branch, something she so desperately didn’t want to be.

~ 

She could feel it, it was like ti was creeping all around her. The cold wet feeling of death, it was almost like she could smell it, whatever smell that really was. She didn’t want to know death like an old friend, like someone you greeted regularly on the street. 

She had locked the door to her room days ago, not letting anyone in, not even Stiles at this stage. The living world was just too connected with the dead one, and to face the living she would have to face the dead. Food tasted like ash in her mouth, so eventually, she stopped eating. Sounds seemed to be everywhere, small whispers, buzzing sounds, ticking sounds, it just wouldn’t stop. It was like someone was constantly whispering in her ear. 

So when the knock came on her door, followed by a silent call of her name, she didn’t even react, just thinking it was one of them again. The voices. But the knocking became louder, not stopping. Becoming louder than the ones whispering in her head. That’s when she looked up from her hands. 

«Y/n? Can you please open the door?» It was Lydia. She slowly made her way over to the door, creaking it slightly open. 

«Thank god, you opened.» Lydia breathed out from the other side. 

«Can I come in?» She quickly added. Y/n looked behind herself at the room, not to look for anything, but to search for a decision. 

«I can help you. You know that. Just let me in.» Lydia begged, looking Y/n as straight in the eye as she could through the little crack in the door. Y/n just looked at her for some seconds, before she stepped back, opening the door just enough for Lydia to get through. The second she stepped into the room she threw herself around Y/n’s neck, holding her tight against herself. 

«It’s going to be okay, Y/n. You’re not in this alone. You’re going to be okay.» Lydia whispered into her ear, as she held Y/n tighter than ever before.


End file.
